Talk:Monkey Mosaics
Windows version I'm on the PC and am not a 'returning player' as I never had an Xbox or Playstation. I COULD collect the mosaic pictures. I DID get the mosaic themed shirts and dresses after collecting all the pictures. The random event with the artist does NOT unlock. I did NOT get the mosaic themed car. Can anyone confirm this is how it is supposed to work? If so the article needs to be adjusted. SuperNull (talk) 14:49, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I can confirm that. I can also photograph the mosaics on PC without any previous version owned. Although I haven't found all yet. Zzumba (talk) 19:31, June 4, 2015 (UTC) : I believe the textures are present for everyone. Did you get the text message from Lamar after the Chop mission? When you take a picture, does it work as a snapmatic, or do you only get a "continue" option? smurfy (coms) 21:07, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Monkey_Mosaics_GTAVe_Introductory_text_from_Lamar_after_Chop_mission.png|Text message. MonkeyMosaic_GTAVe_Fail_Photo.jpg|Invalid Mosaic picture - player can delete it. Mosaic_GTAVpc_Capture.jpg|On-screen message on PC version. MonkeyMosaic_GTAVe_Successful.jpg|Successful capture - player can only continue. Can't remember if I got the text from Lamar but I can phograph them an it says "Mosaic x/50". Zzumba (talk) 18:35, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Poor quality images and misleading info The list on this page is poorly made, and contains false and misleading information. One such example is number 17 which is found in Vinewood, not East Vinewood. A small mistake, but combined with the terrible images that are zoomed in beyond usefulness, locating most of the mosaics is a painful endeavour, and it should be fun - this list belongs in the trash. The images of the map location also appear to be rotated, with the north sign difficult to locate. That's amateur hour nonsense. And just look at the piss poor image quality of number 28, it even has an irritating glare on the image, on top of being zoomed in too closely. The user who uploaded these images should be banned. :I don't see how a user should be blocked if he took the effort to take a screenshot, even if he's incorrect. If you really feel the information are incorrect, feel free to edit the page and/or upload the correct screenshot, instead of just complaining on the talk page, which will not benifit at all. MC (MyComputer) 11:34, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Locating the mosaics is easy as piss. :::*The only one that is hard to find is #17 which is in eastern Vinewood on the freeway border with East Vinewood. :::*The map shots are taken while facing the position of the mosaic (not north) :::*The screenshots are meant to demonstrate how close/zoomed the image has to be to trigger the successful shot. :::*The entire table is headed with an "images needed" tag to acknowledge that many of the images could be better. :::*There is nothing wrong with image #28, have you got the right number? ::: Your entire attitude reeks of troll, perhaps you should try contributing to the wiki before insultingly criticising the content and its author(s). Smurfynz 11:51, July 20, 2015 (UTC) "Returning player" I'm not sure how one becomes a "returning player" on PS4 as the PS3 version won't play on it and no instructions are given as to how to import a save. However, it should be noted that even without the text from Lamar it's still possible to complete this quest. Just go to the mosaics and take a picture and the game starts counting and at 50 you get the wardrobe award. I haven't triggered the random event yet but I honestly see so reason why it won't work too. 23skidoo (talk) 17:19, March 4, 2017 (UTC) : A Returning Player is one who has played at least the prologue on a PS3 or Xbox360. (i.e has "owned" at least 2 copies of the game and had access to the previous generation consoles) and has both game profiles (PSN/Xbox Live Gamertag/Steam) linked to the same Rockstar Social Club account. It does not suggest the old versions of the game are playable on new consoles. : As per the discussion above, the collectible aspect of the mosaics appears to be available for all players but I believe the Space Monkey Street Artist NPC event and the Go Go Monkey Blista are the exclusive rewards that will not be available to you. I have been unable to test this though and no-one else seems to have been interested so the article has not been updated to correct the ambiguity. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:37, March 4, 2017 (UTC)